


i’m sorry, my boy

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: awesamdad (and mama puffy) pog [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (NOT ACTUAL PPL JUST CHARACTERS THEY PLAY), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BASED OFF TODAYS STREAMS BUT ITS HAPPY, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Prison, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, sam nook and awesamdude are separate ppl, very sad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Sam gets Tommy out of the prison with Dream.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: awesamdad (and mama puffy) pog [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312
Comments: 40
Kudos: 603





	i’m sorry, my boy

**Author's Note:**

> today’s stream but happy
> 
> SPOILERS DUH
> 
> disclaimer: none of the fics in this series are connected unless i say otherwise, blah blah y’all know the drill lmao
> 
> also how we feeling about tommy now canonically being claustrophobic???

Sam was making his hands work as fast as possible. He couldn’t let his boy stay in that room with that monster, _hell no_. Dream has told him what he did to the kid, he wasn’t going to let him stay in there. He knew this would most likely take thirty minutes, but it felt like it’d take years. Every second was a second Tommy could be out of that room, and he had gotten messages from the robot he built, Sam Nook, that Jack was already attempting to do some shit to the hotel.

The creeper hybrid connected wires and placed red stone at a rapid pace, his goggles keeping the dust from damaging his eyes.

He heard a click, suddenly hearing lava begin to stop pouring.

**_ It was fixed. _ **

Sam sprinted away from the area he was working, immediately pulling the lever to shut the netherite block fence. Dream wasn’t going to be leaving. _Not on his watch._

He was now standing in front of the moving bridge, watching the lava stop pouring as Tommy stared forward at his father figure. Thankfully, he was standing on the other side of the fencing, away from Dream.

“ ** _DAD_**!” The boy shouted, his entire being seemingly broken and his face clearly covered in tears.

“I’m here, Toms! Okay, okay. I’m gonna send the bridge over, and then I’ll help you go home,” Sam quickly shouted back, pulling the lever to send the bridge over as he grabbed a healing potion from his belt.

The second the bridge was back over, Tommy was stepping onto it quickly, his entire body shivering despite the hot lava throughout the room. The bridge began to move, the teenager banging his wrists together and continuing to fidget in an anxiety filled shock.

Sam immediately engulfed Tommy in a hug once the kid was in front of him, letting the boy sob into his shoulder. “It’s okay, bud. It’s okay, I’m so sorry, this is my fault.”

“He said i-it would be like exile, _he mentioned **exile**_ ,” Tommy sniffled, pulling away from the hug and sitting on the floor. Sam crouched down in front ofthe kid immediately, his face full of worry as he pulled his goggles onto his forehead. His green and red eyes starred at the terrified boy, handing him the potion as he felt tears fill his own eyes.

“No, no, Tommy, exile is done with. Dream is in jail, he’s staying there. You never have to visit again, it’s your choice, nookling.”

“I’m not. I never wanna see him again,” Tommy muttered. He was drinking the potion slowly, his hands nearly dropping the glass bottle a few times.

“Okay, kid. Okay. Let’s get you home.”

“I wanna go to the hotel,” Tommy cried.

“Then let’s go. I’ll grab your things.”

“I want Wilbur’s coat, please.”

Sam felt his heart break. _This poor fucking kid._ “Okay, I’ll get it.”

The creeper hybrid stood up, going to get Tommy’s items. He needed to protect this kid. He needed to keep him from getting more traumatized than he already was.

After all, this world wasn’t kind to children.

He had saw and learned that the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
